Coupons for Two
by Inashi X Silverfang
Summary: There just isn't enough of this pairing on this site! Superice! Icicle jr. x Superboy Read it!-you know you want to...


A/N #1: S'up peeps! This is the 1st chapter of my 1st story on my new account! I got locked out of my old one… but I digress, if you want to hear more about that, feel free to check out my profile. If you want to read this story, feel free to continue onwards!

A/N #2: I'm going off of the premise that Artimis and Cameron don't know each other. I know that it's cannon in the comics, but sadly, I haven't read the comics. So, yeah…

A/N #3: This is un-beta'd. All mistakes are mine and mine alone.

WARNING! THIS A YAOI STORY! BOYXBOY ROMANCE! DO NOT READ IF OFFENDED BY SUCH MATTERS! I REPEAT- **DO NOT READ IF OFFENDED BY HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIPS! THERE-I WARNED YOU!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT-IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM-OWN YOUNG JUSTICE!**

Summary: There just isn't enough of this pairing on this sight! Cameron Mahkent and Conner Kent! Superice! Read it! You know you want to…Rated M for a reason kiddies!

… … … … … …

Chapter one: Nice Ice, Baby!

It had been one year.

One entire year since now 18 year old Cameron Mahkent had found the love of his life, renounced his criminal ways, got out of prison, and moved in with said love of his life-Conner Kent. They now both lived happily in a small apartment just outside of Happy Harbor.

The journey to Cameron's "happily ever after" hadn't been an easy one though. There was the long and arduous process of gaining the trust of Conner's team (which involved a lot of missions, and many injuries procured on behalf of other members…), fighting an actual battle with his own father (although the crushing hug and soft words of reassurance he got from Conner at the end almost made it worth it…), and getting RAN OVER with The Batmobile (No comment…). No, it had NOT been easy.

Shrugging to himself, the Ice-meta moved his frame of mind from the past to the present, continuing down the busy Gotham sidewalk.

It had been a combination of boredom and loneliness that had drug him this far out of his apartment today. Conner was on a mission, and wouldn't be home until sometime late tonight. The rest of young justice was busy elsewhere. Miss Martian was spending more and more time in Atlantis, presumably sucking face with Kaldur. Wally and Artimis were off doing…whatever it was that Wally and Artimis did when they were alone. Cameron shuddered-he did _**NOT**_ want to chase that train of thought. Lastly, Robin was here with The Batman-kicking ass and taking names as usual.

The ex-con huffed, shoving his hands deeper into the pockets of his black leather jacket. A biting, autumn wind had overtaken the Dark Knight's city, and while the cold wasn't an issue to a guy who used ice as a weapon-looking like a civilian was. Last thing he wanted was to give The Bat any reason to believe that he was intruding on his turf.

Thinking of which, he might as well start on towards home. The sun was beginning to set, and even the slowest person knew to get off the streets and out of the way when in Gotham at night.

Turning down an unlit alley, the setting sun at his back, Icicle Jr. began to search for the busted telephone booth that housed the zeta tube transporter. Walking for about five minutes-his shadow getting longer and longer-the ice wielder began to doubt he was walking down the right alley way. Sighing loudly in frustration, he turned just in time to watch the sun fully set.

"Well isn't that fan-tucking-fastic." He grumbled.

Walking back the way he came, he turned the corner to find another alley way that could possibly house his way home, when a neon sign came on over-head.

Being easily distracted was one of his weaknesses. Glancing up he read-

"_Nice Ice, Baby!"_

"_Jewelry, gifts and adult novelties"_

Smirking like a devil and chuckling at the irony of the name, the ice-meta thought, 'what the hell?' and journeyed inside.

A bell jangled merrily above him as he stepped inside.

To his right was a glass case displaying rhinestone chokers, collars, bracelets, and rings. To his left was a manikin with a purple and black feather boa, skimpy black dress and black leather blindfold.

Still smirking his trademark "Smart-ass bad boy" smirk, he continued onwards, looking through the isles for anything worthwhile. After searching for a few minutes, and finding nothing of promise, the pale skinned teen was on his way out the door when a certain display caught his eye-

_Kinky Coupons!_

_A great way to spice up your love life!_

Dropping the smirk and cocking his head to the side in curiosity-he bent forward to pick up a booklet at random.

Glancing through, the ice-meta developed a plan.

Making his way back through the isles to pick up all that he would need, he proceeded to head up to the check-out counter to pay and leave-all the while grinning a grin that would've put Cheshire's mask to shame.

Once that was taken care of, Cameron proceeded to head in the general direction of the phone booth, all the while thinking…

_Watch out Superboy; this evil genius is on the prowl_.

… … … … … …

And that's chapter one peeps! If you want more, REVIEW! And yes sis- that means you! ;3 Also, if you're wondering where Cameron got money from, I'm going with the idea that both him and Conner get some kind of allowance from the league…if that explanation don't float your boat, then make one up.

I.S


End file.
